Problem: A brown hat costs $$36$, and a blue pair of suspenders costs $$12$. The brown hat costs how many times as much as the blue pair of suspenders costs?
The cost of the brown hat is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$36 \div $12$ $$36 \div $12 = 3$ The brown hat costs $3$ times as much as the blue pair of suspenders costs.